


Screw the Bats

by quiet__tiger



Series: Screw the Bats [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Kon goes to Roy to bitch. They do a little more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Apr. 17th, 2008.
> 
> Technically the middle story in a series, but written first.

“They’re fucked up.” Kon crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the red-haired archer to say something.

Fortunately, Roy knew who he was talking about and offered, “They always have been.” He looked around uncomfortably, then asked, “You want to come in?”

“Yeah.” Roy opened the door further and Kon walked into the apartment, noting the sounds of cartoons coming from the TV. “Lian here?”

“Yeah.” Roy closed the door and Kon felt him behind him. “It’s almost her bedtime, though.”

Kon heard a small voice yell out, “Who is it, Daddy?”

“Ah...” Roy gave him a once-over and noted his t-shirt. “Superboy.”

Then there was the sound of feet running and Lian came around the corner. “Hi, Superboy!”

Kon smiled at her. “Hey, Lian.” He submitted to her chattering, and talking about Uncle Dick and Tim, until finally Roy was able to get her to go to bed. On his way back from her room, he went into the kitchen then returned with two bottles of beer.

“Wait, how old are you?” Kon kind of shrugged and looked at him pointedly. “Right. Clone, expedited growth, save the world every few weeks. You can drink whatever you want in my house.”

Kon gratefully took the beer; alcohol was one of several reasons he’d come to Roy in the first place. The other... “What is wrong with them?”

Roy opened his beer and took a long swallow before pausing to consider his answer. Kon almost started to fidget before he said, “Bruce. Pressure. Tragedy.” Roy finished his beer. “Or they’re just horny bastards who took too long to get their sexual tension figured out.”

“Well, they suck.” Kon sipped his beer, found he liked the taste of whatever flavor it was, and drank more. “I thought maybe Tim would break up with me at one point, maybe for another guy, maybe for a girl, but to dump me for _Dick_? That’s sick.”

Roy got up and cracked his muscular back, went into the kitchen, and returned with the rest of the six pack. He sat down heavily and opened another beer. “At least I didn’t lose a boyfriend, just the benefits of being friends with the most flexible, tightest ass in the cape and cowl crowd. Sorry, man.”

Kon drank some more. “I knew he always had a thing for Dick, and it always kind of creeped me out. Some sort of weird mix of love and hero worship and lust and whatever the fuck. I never did get the chance to talk to him about it. I guess I should have.”

Roy finished his second beer. “It’s not all Tim. Dick should be the one to know not to stick it into family. Cute little ass and everything, Tim should be off-limits to Dick. Creepy-ass Bats. Bruce does a number on the kids he takes in.”

“Oh, shit, you don’t think he...” Kon sort of shook his hand and waved it at the same time, and hoped Roy got it.

Roy grimaced like he realized he left a sandwich in his locker for too long. “I hope to hell not.” He cocked his head and looked to be deep in thought. “I think Dick would have told me somewhere along the line if Bruce liked to... _sample_ , shall we say.”

“Eww.” The Bats were fucked up, and Kon hoped it wasn’t to quite that level. But what made two self-described brothers decide to just shed everything else and hook up? Kon thought he’d been pretty good at figuring out Tim, but clearly he’d been way wrong.

It hurt.

“I just really liked Tim. He’s smart and brave and hot, and he didn’t have a problem with the Luthor thing or the clone thing. I guess he’s still my best friend, but...”

“But it’s not the same.”

“Yeah.” Kon looked back up at Roy. “You know what I mean?”

“I’ve been in love with Dick off and on for like ten years. It’s very easy to fall in love with a Bat. Well, the younger ones. They’re intense and sexy and dangerous. And crazy, unfortunately. Dick and I didn’t work as a couple, but we were able to maintain our friendship and a little more. Once the honeymoon phase is over, Dick and Tim will act more normal. And who knows, maybe this is all some crazy-ass fling and they’ll come to their senses and grovel at our feet.”

“Maybe.” He wasn’t anywhere near convincing himself, and Roy just gave him this pitiable look that made him feel even worse.

“Come on. Drink more. You’ll feel better.” Roy handed him another beer and Kon rushed through the first one. He drained half of the second one and watched Roy watch him.

~*~

When the beer ran out, Roy opened the locked cabinet in the kitchen and returned to the living room with something harder. Kon wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but it burned when he swallowed it and it felt really good.

Screw Tim. Kon didn’t need him. He didn’t know what he _did_ need, but Tim wasn’t it.

Conversation remained at the level of a pity party for a while, but gradually shifted into a “dump on Dick and Tim” party. Tim’s tendency to never tell anyone anything. Dick’s wandering eye when a pretty face or nice ass walked by. Tim’s neurotic knuckle-cracking. Dick behaving as if he still lived in a circus trailer, leaving things around like Alfred never taught him anything.

The way they both thought they were _so_ damn smart, or could get _away_ with stuff just because they were Bats.

Roy sighed as he stared into his glass, twisting it to watch the amber liquid swirl. “Great lover, though. At the physical stuff. Very generous. And always knew what I needed and when, like he was fucking psychic. And that ass, and his back and shoulders...” Roy grunted then took a drink. “It’s been too damn long. We were about due for a session.”

“Well, at least Dick let you get into his pants. Tim’ll get naked, but even that was work, like the utility belt doubled as a chastity belt. I could never get him to let me fuck him, or even fuck me. I don’t care which, I was up for anything.”

“Aww, Tim the cock blocker. Such a tease, too, in those tights, sexy little smirks under that mask...” Kon glanced at him sideways. “What, the kid is good looking. I can’t look?”

“You can look. I’d be upset if you touched, though.”

“Even knowing he’s probably with Dick right now, maybe even giving him what he didn’t give you?”

The sharp green eyes assessed him knowingly, and Kon scowled as he finished what was in his glass and poured himself more. “No. Screw him. Let Dick do whatever the hell he wants to him.”

There was silence for a brief while, as Kon felt himself get more and more buzzed from the alcohol, and then there was a large, calloused hand on his thigh. He glanced down at it, then up the long stretch of muscular arm to Roy’s shoulder, then up to his piercing green eyes. “You’d think either of them would mind?”

Kon thought about it, what Tim would think about him fooling around with Roy, but then he thought about what it would be like to have those large hands all over him, touching him in the ways Tim seemed so hesitant about even after all the time they were together.

Oh yeah, Kon wanted some of that. Maybe in the back of his head that’s why he’d come all the way to Roy’s tonight.

Rather than answer Roy with words, Kon very carefully set his glass on the table and stood, only to turn around and straddle the archer’s lap. It took significantly more spreading to get his knees over Roy’s muscular legs than it did to get over Tim’s. “Fuck them.”

“Maybe I can fuck you?” The green eyes were hopeful.

“I dunno about that.”

Roy shrugged in response, but rested his hands high up on Kon’s thighs. Kon rocked down against him, wondering if Roy’s abs were as good as they appeared to be when he was in costume.

After squeezing, one of Roy’s hands came up to reach around the back of Kon’s head and pull him down to kiss him. Roy tasted of alcohol, but certainly not in a bad way. And soon it was just Roy, tongue aggressive in Kon’s mouth. He felt himself harden, either because of the kissing or because of his thoughts about where else that aggressive tongue would be welcome.

He shrugged out of his t-shirt, the S-shield landing face down on the floor next to one of Lian’s books. “Wait, what if Lian comes out and—”

“Don’t worry, she knows not to come out of her room after her bedtime when I have someone over, unless it’s an emergency.”

Kon raised an eyebrow. “You have enough booty calls you have a rule?”

“No. Well, maybe. But usually when I have someone over late it’s to talk about work, and I don’t want her hearing anything innocent ears shouldn’t, or seeing things a little kid doesn’t need to see.”

“Her hot dad naked at the top of that list.”

“That, too. Now, stop talking about my kid, and just try to be quiet.”

Kon chuckled but obeyed, and tugged at the bottom of Roy’s shirt with his TK until he pulled it off, Roy’s expression confused until he remembered it was one of Kon’s powers. Kon’s first impression was scars, like with Tim but with frightening bullet marks as well, but then it was the immense expanse of muscular flesh within which the pale scars rested. Damn. He couldn’t resist bending down to lick, taste, one scar near his shoulder, another by his collar bone, and then to one nipple and then the other. Roy moaned, so he worked harder, and one of his hands came up to hold Kon’s head there.

He didn’t mind at all.

Especially not when Roy’s other hand slid around and reached into the back of Kon’s jeans to squeeze his ass. Hell. Suddenly he needed to get his jeans off like he’d never needed to in his life, and he scrambled off his perch to do it. Roy smirked at him, but whistled appreciatively when he saw the tent in Kon’s boxers. “Maybe I’ll let you fuck _me_.”

“Let’s just see what happens.”

Kon started to take his place back on Roy’s lap, but Roy ordered, “Take the boxers off, too.” Kon shrugged and complied, and when he was seated again his balls rested against the bulge in Roy’s jeans. The redhead smirked at him, but then wrapped one strong hand around his erect cock and squeezed. Kon released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Roy started stroking and Kon rested one hand on a broad shoulder to give himself leverage to rock with the motion. “Shit, Roy.” Roy stroked harder, and then harder still when Kon ordered him to. “Invulnerable, remember?” After a minute or two of furious stroking Kon jerked back and used his other hand to still the archer’s. “I’m gonna come.”

“Wow.” He cocked his head. “Why don’t we finish you off once, and then we can take our time with something else in a little bit?”

Like he was gonna turn down the offer to come. “Okay.”

And Roy applied himself to doing just that, finishing Kon off quickly but with finesse. Squeezing here, rubbing with his fingertips there, teasing the foreskin like he knew what he was doing... Kon tried to hold back, he really did, he didn’t want to look like some inexperienced _virgin_ or something, but too quickly it was too good and he came in multiple spurts all over Roy’s hand and chest. It ran down his abs, into the little gullies, and eventually pooled at the waistband of his jeans.

“Fuck, Roy.”

“You like that?” He grinned, green eyes bright.

“Hell yeah. You’ve got good hands.”

“Lots of practice. Many lonely nights with nothing but shafts to keep me company.”

It took a moment for Kon to get the joke, either because it was bad or because he was a little drunk and just had a great orgasm. “You’re not funny.”

“I get that a lot.”

“I guess I’ll just have to shut you up.” He grinned as lasciviously as he could, and Roy just shook his head amusedly.

“Go ahead and try. It’s not that easy with me.”

Kon just murmured in agreement and set about licking his cum off of Roy’s abs.

 _Hot_.

~*~

Kon was awakened very early by a groan in his ear. He opened his eyes slowly, aware that he didn’t feel all that well. Maybe not hung over per se, but not good. The weight that had been pressing him into the couch removed itself with another groan, and Kon opened his eyes all the way.

“Shit.” Roy didn’t look so good. A little green, even.

“You okay?”

The archer sat up fully after Kon moved his legs out of the way. He rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. “I will be. Just hung over.”

“Oh.” He didn’t want Roy to regret what they did last night. It was a little abrupt, _maybe_ , but, dammit, it was _good_. “I should be going. Can I get you anything?”

“Water.”

Kon tugged on his jeans and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and came back and gave it to him. He bent to pick up his shirt, and Roy reached out and grabbed him by the upper arm. “Don’t just go.”

“Are you sure? I mean...” Roy let him go and he pulled on his shirt.

“Yes, I’m sure. Unless you have to be somewhere.”

It was Saturday; he’d taken a night off from the Titans because he didn’t want to see Tim. Especially if Tim wasn’t there, either, because he spent the night in Bludhaven fucking Dick. “I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Then stay for breakfast, if you’re up to it. Or you don’t get hung over?”

“I’m okay. Not great, but okay.”

“Good. I don’t want to get you too wasted and laid all in the same night. Got to save something for later, right?” He took a slow sip of his water.

“I guess.” What later? Roy wanted a later?

Apparently reading his sudden tension, Roy said, “It’s a figure of speech. But if you’re up for it, I am, too. It was good.”

“It was.” That was all he wanted to think about right now. Not the future, not meaning, not working out frustration and pity. He and Roy had had good sex last night. That was it. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Can you cook?”

“Eggs. And cereal. Maybe toast if your toaster isn’t spooky.”

“Then one of those. If you don’t mind. Or we could order out.”

Kon shrugged. “Whatever.” He started toward the kitchen. “But if you want coffee, you’re on your own.”

“Shit.”

Kon chuckled and ducked inside the kitchen. He liked Roy. They’d barely talked before last night, not really having much in common except for the Bats. But maybe that said a lot more about them both than they were willing to admit. It took a certain kind to be attracted to someone like Dick or Tim.

Well, screw them both.

And maybe having a “later” with Roy wouldn’t be so weird after all.


End file.
